The Unknowing and the Traitor
by Yonshii
Summary: Hinata is accused of being a demon and forced to, in front of Naruto and the whole village be burned alive. What will Naruto do?


The Unknowing and the Traitor

"You're a demon."

Naruto stared intently down at Hinata with dark, stern eyes. His soft blond hair blew gently with the sweet breeze that surrounded the hateful village. His long cape of royal colors and steel armor indicated his superior position while her ripped, filthy dress only made her seem more disgusting to the people around her. Even though her whole body was covered in dirt, her long indigo hair remained pure as the snow falling from the sky and on the ground. Her usually wide open gorgeous lavender eyes were now both looking tiredly up at the man before her. One eye was heavily bruised while the other was swollen. The difference between the two could make one believe that they never could have loved one another.

She did still not understand the reason for this accusation. Hinata had not a clue about what Naruto was saying to her. Apparently, an old fortune teller had convinced the whole village that there was a demon inside of her body and that the only way of eliminating it was to burn it together with its' host. She had already tried to make him understand that it was a lie, but he did not listen. Hinata had now given up hope and reluctantly faced her death while being watched and cheered on by the village citizens, including Naruto. There was only one thing she could think to herself about this man now:

'_**Traitor.' **_Hinata felt a strange feeling of anger within her as she thought of the word inside her mind. It was as if something else had thought it, and Hinata was the only one who heard it. She did not think much about it, though. She considered trying to resist once more, but when she looked up at Naruto, she could tell he had already made his mind up.

Instead of pitying her own self, she smiled as sweetly as she could to the man she so dearly loved; knowing that it would tell him more than words could how sorry she was. There was no escape now; she simply had to allow death to overcome her.  
Naruto's heart ached in pain as he watched Hinata smile back at him when he had accused her of something so horrific. Why would she smile in a situation like this? Now she turned her back to him and began walking.

Distant chuckling and cheering was heard as she dragged her feet up the wooden planks to the platform where her body would soon burn on. Some children threw tomatoes at her while yelling out "Demon!" and "Whore!", yet she did nothing, and even allowed others to join in on the mean chanting. Her foot suddenly slipped on one the thrown vegetables and she fell, slamming her jaw hard into the wood and cutting her bare foot up from a loose screw. She had no time to support her fall as both of her wrists were tied. Hinata remained lying until one of the soldiers kicked her and told her to get up. The whole crowd laughed as she tried to raise herself, but fell once again, this time scraping her knee up to the bone on the screw.

With her head bowed, Hinata stood up on the platform above all people around her. Holding back her tears, she approached the metal pole she would soon be tied to and burned alive on.

Hyuuga Hinata possessed a demon within her, a neither power she could not avoid nor control. She was never told of this, yet so many people knew. It was undeniable yet uncertain.

Before surrendering herself to the soldiers, Hinata cast one last loving glance at Naruto and was surprised to see what he returned. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched as the soldiers forcefully grabbed her weak arms and tied her roughly against the pole. With a silent tone only meant for himself, he whispered:  
"No… Come back…"

Hinata raised her eyebrows when hearing his quiet voice over the loud laughter and cheering. Only one eye could widen, but she strained her other eye to open a bit.

'_I can die happily knowing that Naruto doesn't hate me…' _She thought to herself and did not hesitate to show her happiness. She struggled to give him one last of her smiles her loved so much.

She was thrown out of her own home, kicked down on the ground and beaten until she could no longer use her left eyes to view the world with, yet her lips curved into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

'_I don't want her to die… I love her…! I don't care if she is a demon, I love her!'_ Just as Naruto was about to yell out the words, a fire lit up from beneath Hinata and everyone's cheering turned to the same word:  
"**burn, burn, burn, burn!" **They continued without stopping, but Naruto instead began pushing past them.

"Stop!" But his voice was out outnumbered by the villagers and went unheard. He kept yelling, but to no avail, the fire began to grow larger. Naruto looked up to Hinata and almost felt like her was stabbed from all angles when he saw her still smiling as if nothing could affect her. It made his heart ache even more when he saw the flames nearing her stomach. It was like self-immolation.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto jumped up on the platform and ran towards her. The cheering quickly turned to screams when the blonde prince embraced Hinata's body with his arms. He felt the heat from the violent fire burning his clothes and skin, but continued to hold her with closed eyes.

"Naruto…What are…you…?" Was the only thing Hinata could say before Naruto gently placed his thumb over her mouth and caressed her cheek. He gave her a kind smile and said:

"I love you, Hinata. Please, forgive me."

At that, the two of them were engulfed in the flames together.


End file.
